A grill is a cooking utensil of parallel bars on which food is exposed to heat. A grill is suspended above a heat source underlying the grill, such as one or more electric burners, burning charcoal, burning wood, burning gas emitting from one or more gas burners, or other selected heat source. Food is then placed onto the grill and cooked, which often involves periodically turning the food and adjusting the food relative to the designated heat source to ensure even cooking.
Grills are employed in stovetop installations, and in portable gas and charcoal grill installations. Gas or gas-fueled grills use propane or natural gas as the fuel source. Gas grills are available in sizes ranging from small, single steak grills up to large, industrial sized restaurant grills that are able to cook enough meat to feed up to a hundred or more people. A common consumer variety of gas grill is the cart gas grill, which includes a wheeled cart that supports a grill above gas burners and that holds a fuel tank. Wheeled carts in such gas grills often have side tables and other convenient features. Charcoal grills use either charcoal briquettes or lump coal as a fuel source, which, when burned, transform into hot embers that radiate the heat to the grill suspended over or near the hot embers. Like gas grills, charcoal grills are available in sizes ranging from small, single steak grills up to large, industrial sized restaurant grills that are able to cook enough meat to feed up to a hundred or more people. A common consumer variety of charcoal grill is the kettle charcoal grill, which includes a wheeled kettle that supports a grill above a lower chamber used to hold burning charcoal. Wheeled carts in such gas grills often have side tables and other convenient features.
Grilling food over grills heated with either gas or charcoal is a very popular way of cooking because grilling imparts a tremendous amount of flavor to the food. However, grilling food well is often tricky business because the heat source underlying the grill often applies irregular heat across the grill creating hot spots and cold spots on the grill. As such, grilling food well normally involves having to repeatedly move and turn the food on the grill to ensure even cooking and that the food is cooked well or otherwise to a desired degree of doneness. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is way to overcome the problem provided by hot and cold spots on a grill caused by application of the grill to an uneven heat source.